The Dark Emblem
The Dark Emblem is an emblem of ancient evil that can control any living creature and their bikes. If the target was healed, he/she will scream in pain before turning to normal. Story When Kyoichi Shido fell into the X-Zone from his world, a man in a robe and a hood found him and gave him Thunder Thunder Emperor. Strangely, the man said that Kyoichi would need it to protect this world from him. The same thing happened when Gabu fell from Earth into the X-Zone and the man gave him Bloody Fang. Gabu did not want to help save the X-Zone so he founded Team ST and took control of X-City. But Kyoichi remembered the man's words and he wanted to save the X-Zone so he fought very hard against Team ST. When Sho and the others were pulled back from the X-Zone to their world, Imperial X was stolen After a few weeks Kyoichi Shido rides to the edge of the X-Zone and saw that the forests were diappearing and the land was turning barren.He thought it was all because of him. He somehow felt that the man who gave him his MTB knew about this, and that he was somehow connected to all this. Without any further delay, he set out to find him. On the way, who should approach him but the man himself! Kyoichi knows that the man is different from before as he has dark patches under his eyes and he is taken aback when the man challenges him to a Battle. He then sees that the man has Imperial X and tells the man that he will defeat him and take Imperial X back. The man won easily, not even allowing Kyoichi to pass him once and sticks the Dark Emblem on his bike, forcing him to ride Imperial Tiger. Kyoichi formed an army of MTB riders who called themselves Team X and launched an attack on X-City. The citizens were forced to either run away or join them. Many people had to go into hiding. Since this situation was getting worse, Yuki, Arthur, Koei and some others began to fight this army. They noticed that all the members were being controlled by something called the Dark Emblem and they found out that if a Team X member defeated them, they would also have the Dark Emblem stuck on their bikes and would be forced to join the team but if they defeated one of the members, they could take away the Dark Emblem and free the person. When Sho and Co. came back to the X-Zone, Kyoichi set up various traps for them, but they managed to avoid all those and Sho even managed to defeat him, freeing him from the Emblem’s power. They then found out that the commander was none other than Takeshi Yamato himself, who was being controlled by an ancient evil. Takeshi challenged Sho to a battle and defeated him with Imperial X. He then put Flame Kaiser’s emblem on the bike. Sho, having lost his emblem, used a new one with an eagle’s picture and challenged Takeshi to a rematch. Sho defeated Takeshi this time and freed him, vanquishing the evil and destroying all the Dark Emblems. All the people were freed of the dark power after that. Appearance The Dark Emblem is present on the bike in place of the emblem and on the person’s chest, like a badge. Category:Emblem-related